Numerous growers are changing from no-till or minimum tillage methods to strip tillage methods to reduce production costs and increase crop yields. Strip tillage machines typically work the soil in a zone and apply fertilizer. The strip tillage operation is completed in the fall, winter and spring seasons in the United States in varying conditions. When the strip tillage implement is used in the spring just prior to planting of the crop, a rolling basket may be attached behind a coulter, row cleaner, shank and closing disc to form a berm that is conducive to the planting and uniform germination of seeds.
Currently available rolling baskets are typically constructed from flat metal bars which chop up dirt clods as they roll over the berm. Some baskets have a concave cut-out to provide a berm with several inches of elevation. Other baskets utilize flat bars to make a relatively flat berm. Several types of rolling baskets are available, but most or all of such baskets encounter residue problems. The residue level of a strip-tilled field ranges from light soybean stubble to heavy standing corn stubble, and in the heavy residue conditions two stationary spaced mounting arms which support the basket are located in high residue flow areas created by the row cleaners or other tools located forwardly of the basket. The mounting arm on one side of the basket is closely adjacent the mounting arm of the adjacent basket. The two adjacent brackets catch, flip and twist residue, and this residue action causes plugs in high residue conditions such as encountered in corn stubble.